Faberry Harry Potter Entertainment
by Pensfan87
Summary: Rachel and Quinn see Harry Potter at midnight. SMUT follows.


**A/N: **This idea came to me as I was at the midnight premier to Harry Potter; it just took me a while to write it. There are some spoilers for Harry Potter in here, so you have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or Harry Potter

Quinn Fabray liked Harry Potter. She was a casual fan who had read the books once and seen the movies only after they came out on DVD. She never planned on going to a midnight showing in her life; they were for nerds only who knew the books by heart. However, when Rachel asked her to go see the final film at midnight with her she could not resist.

"Hurry up Rachel. It's almost eight, and you said you wanted to be there by eight thirty," Quinn called up the stairs to Rachel who was still getting ready in her room. _Why do you need to get dress up for this, we are going to see a movie, it will be dark and no one will care about what you are wearing. _Quinn's thoughts stopped instantly when she saw Rachel on the stairs. She was wearing a skirt like always with a white button down shirt and a Slytherin tie. The smile grew on Quinn's face as Rachel got closer. Quinn pulled her in for a quick kiss when she got to the last stair. As they broke apart Quinn couldn't help but notice a drawing on her left arm, "What is that Rach?"

"It's the Dark Mark Quinn, the Dark Lord brands all members of his inner circle with one," Rachel said as if it should have been obvious.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "So you like Voldemort?"

"You can't say the name Quinn! Don't you remember anything from the movies or the books?" Rachel was getting annoyed. She grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her out the door so they could get to the theater.

Quinn's jaw dropped when they walked in. She was one of the few people not dressed up. Most people were dressed similar to Rachel, but some went overboard on their costumes.

They found seats close to the back of the theater, which was beginning to fill quickly. "Do you want to join S.P.E.W.?" someone asked Quinn.

"Uh… sure, I guess," Quinn said taking a badge. When she glanced at Rachel she was met with a glare. "What did I do wrong?"

"S.P.E.W.! Really, do you even know what you just joined?" Rachel yelled.

"I…um… no," Quinn said shaking her head.

"Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare, it was started by a Mudblood," Rachel said and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with protecting elves? You cried for hours when Dobby died in the last movie," Quinn said. She knew she was annoying Rachel.

"Fine Quinn, but don't expect to get lucky tonight if you wear that badge much longer," Rachel threatened. Quinn quickly took the badge off and slipped it into her pocket.

They sat in silence for a few minutes holding hands. Rachel was enjoying the atmosphere; Quinn was trying to shrink down into her seat. People a few rows in front of them began reading parts of The Deathly Hallows aloud. Rachel was listening and trying to explain to Quinn what was going on in the book.

"Do you want popcorn?" Quinn asked Rachel around ten thirty.

"No butter please," Rachel said as she handed money to Quinn.

"Are you having fun?" Rachel asked Quinn when she got back to their seats.

"I'd have more fun if we spent the next hour and a half making out," Quinn said with a smile. Rachel responded by throwing a piece of popcorn at Quinn. "I'm having fun being surrounded by nerds."

"One of those nerds is your girlfriend," Rachel retorted and she ate a piece of popcorn.

"At least you can admit that you're a nerd. I doubt that some of these people can," Quinn said as she rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. "Can I take a nap until the movie starts?"

"Yes, but I'm waking you up in an hour so you can use the bathroom, because I might have to kill you if you get up during the movie," Rachel said to an already asleep Quinn.

Rachel took out her iPod and watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One until it was time to wake Quinn up.

"Quinn," Rachel said as she poked her girlfriend in the ribs to wake her up. "Quinn, its time to wake up."

"No," Quinn said without opening her eyes.

"I will drag you to the bathroom," Rachel said. Quinn said up right away. "I'll go first then you can go when I get back. Guard my seat with your life," Rachel ordered as she got out of her seat.

Quinn had to fight off several people in the short time Rachel was in the bathroom. She was over joyed when Rachel returned so she could go to the bathroom. "Your turn to protect my seat," Quinn said as she left.

Rachel was bouncing in her seat when Quinn got back. "Ten minutes!"

"Yay," Quinn said sarcastically. "I can't believe we've been here three and a half hours."

"Are you upset that you aren't home in bed right now?" Rachel asked.

"Being awake with you is a million times better than being in bed alone," Quinn said and Rachel blushed.

Once midnight came people started to get anxious, and when the lights went out Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand.

The previews began and the first one was for Breaking Dawn Part One. Quinn spent most of the preview laughing as the people around her were yelling at the screen about how horrible Twilight was.

When the movie started Quinn was actually excited about seeing it. Rachel had her head rested on Quinn's shoulder and had no plans of moving any time soon.

The movie progressed quickly; Rachel sat up when Harry, Ron, and Hermione made it to Hogwarts. Quinn felt the excitement around her when the trio split up to find horcruxes. When Ron and Hermione kissed in the Chamber the theater applauded and cheered, Quinn leaned over and kissed Rachel.

Rachel growled when Blasie died in the Room of Requirement, she started whispering in Quinn's ear about how someone who wasn't even in that part of the book should be killed. Quinn covered her mouth, so she could focus on the movie.

When Snape died Quinn looked over at Rachel and saw tears falling down her face. Quinn squeezed her hand and smiled. When Harry looked in the Pensive and found out Snape had loved his mother Rachel cried even more.

Quinn began crying when Harry entered the forest and saw his parents, Sirius, and Lupin. Rachel smiled when Harry was killed and the tears stopped for a moment.

When Bellatrix was killed Rachel sat there in shock. Quinn tried not to laugh at her girlfriends face.

Rachel and Quinn were both crying during "Nineteen Years Later" along with everyone else.

Rachel sat in her seat as the credits rolled absorbing the moment; Quinn stood up and got ready to leave.

"Will I get lucky tonight since I got rid of that badge?" Quinn asked as they walked to her car.

"Is that all you can think about? I'm crying and all you want is sex," Rachel said.

"Yeah, but with you in that outfit, I've been going crazy all night," Quinn said as they began to drive away. "And your dad's are away for the weekend."

"Well when you put it like that how can I resist?" Rachel asked.

When they pulled into Rachel's driveway and parked, Quinn got out and opened Rachel's door. "So polite," Rachel whispered. Rachel unlocked the front door and she followed Quinn inside.

"It's fine with me if you don't want to do anything Rachel," Quinn said as they made their way up the stairs to Rachel's room.

"Well we aren't usually blessed with an empty house, so I think we should make the most of the situation," Rachel said. Quinn smiled and kissed her. "Did you like the movie?"

"Not as much as I like kissing you," Quinn said between kisses. Her hands began unbuttoning Rachel's shirt, but left the tie untouched. Rachel pulled her shirt off the rest of the way and Quinn just stared at her. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Hmmm… maybe," Rachel said as she began kissing Quinn's neck.

"Well, you're beautiful, and I love you just as much as Bellatrix loves Voldemort," Quinn said. She felt Rachel smile into her neck.

"But Voldemort doesn't reciprocate the feelings," Rachel said into Quinn's neck. "So you simile, although appreciated, is invalid."

"Is that your way of telling me you love me too?" Quinn asked.

"Always," Rachel said as she captured Quinn's lips. Talking had ceased because their mouths were too busy elsewhere. Rachel had managed to pull off Quinn's shirt and was enjoying the feeling of their skin touching. Quinn's hand's fumbled with Rachel's bra. Rachel was trying not to giggle as she undid the back and let her bra fall off. Quinn rolled them over so she was on top. Her mouth went down to Rachel's chest as Rachel's hands tangled in her hair. "That feels so good Quinn, please don't stop," Rachel whispered. Quinn's hand tugged on Rachel's skirt. Rachel lifted her hips up so Quinn could remove the skirt. "You're over dressed," Rachel said as she tried to unbutton Quinn's jeans. "It's so hot in here, how are you not dying in those pants?" Quinn unbuttoned her jeans and allowed Rachel to pull them down. Quinn fell on Rachel once her jeans were off. Rachel's hands moved to Quinn's lower back when they had resumed kissing. Quinn's bra was removed without her realizing it.

"Hi," Quinn said when she broke away for a moment taking in the sight of her girlfriend.

"Hey," Rachel said back.

"Are you sure about this, because I won't be mad if you want to stop," Quinn said.

"Of course I'm sure Quinn. You weren't this nervous our first time," Rachel said as she pulled Quinn in for a kiss. When she broke away to give Quinn a chance to respond, Quinn pulled her back in with the tie she was still wearing. Quinn's hand slipped into Rachel's underwear, and Rachel gasped as Quinn's fingers brushed by her clit.

"You're all wet, Rach," Quinn whispered as she gently bit Rachel's earlobe.

"If I remember correctly, I did not get that way by myself. No stop talking Quinn or I'll have to do this without you," Rachel said getting annoyed. Quinn took the hint and slipped a finer inside of Rachel, who moved to get more comfortable. Quinn pumped her fingers in and out a few times before slipping in an additional finger. Rachel began to match Quinn's thrusts, and Quinn could tell she was getting close. "DontstopQuinnitfeelssogood," Rachel moaned. Quinn kissed Rachel as she moved her other hand to Rachel's clit and began rubbing circles around it occasionally rubbing a finger over it. When she decided she had teased Rachel enough she pinched her girlfriend's clit as Rachel babbled incoherently. Quinn began licking up the juices that were running down Rachel's leg, Rachel was laying there breathing quickly. Quinn kissed Rachel so she could taste herself on Quinn's lips.

Rachel wasted no time pulling down Quinn's underwear and moving her mouth south until her lips were by Quinn's slit. She licked the slit for a moment before beginning to pump her tongue in and out of Quinn. Now it was Quinn's turn to moan in appreciation. Rachel kissed Quinn's clit, before rubbing circles around it with her tongue. Rachel began kissing up Quinn's body until their mouths met. Rachel pinched Quinn's clit and kissed her as she came.

Both girls laid on Rachel's bed with limbs tangled together, Rachel's head on Quinn's chest and Quinn's arm over Rachel.

"That may have been better than the movie," Rachel said when they had recovered.

"It was definitely better than the movie," Quinn said as she looked down at Rachel.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Always," Quinn said. Rachel laughed and kissed Quinn.

**A/N 2: **Thank you so much for reading. That was my first time writing slash so I hope it was okay.


End file.
